police in Paris
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: When an abused krybot ends up an akumatized villain, the space patrol delta rangers will need to be on their guard against a fierce union of foes, all the while blending in with two secret superheroes


When an earthly terror begins to recruit the darkest warriors from across the realms, one ultimate battle will be set to begin

Let us begin

I AM MORKOTH, THE DEADLIEST IMMORTAL ON THIS PLANET. AND I AM COMING FOR EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU.

And with those words morkoth started a trek through the realms, hoping that with what he collected: he could find the right warriors for the job.

CORONA DUNGEONS: NIGHT

And it looked like his first destination was already chosen for him, and already there were potential recruits. Out of all of them, there was one in particular

"You there, boy, what is this place."

This boy, however, was in no mood to talk. Besides, this stranger didn't have a clue what he was doing here.

"Name's Varian, and I don't think you belong here."

"Which is unfair, you look like you don't belong here either way."

For once, morkoth felt what Varian had gone through. But he had the right idea in mind.

"Maybe we can help each other, you help me annihilate the realms. And i will do anything you want."

Now Varian was convinced that this stranger could do what he failed to do, all he had to do was follow orders.

"Alright, I'm in."

Morkoth was pleased with the confidence that Varian was showing, and so he knew what had to be done.

"I think you'll need more than your tricks to go on with this, you'll need redcap a fierce titan."

As morkoth raised the amulet containing the creature, a bolt of light rose up as a monster with both sharp teeth and claws sprung to life.

"Now come, we have more warriors to find."

And more to find there would be.

PARIS, FRANCE: DAY

it was another day in peaceful Paris, but everyone there knew that everyday lives were tainted by one man. A man morkoth started to take interest in.

But first, his might needed to be proven. And he knew just how to do it.

"You might want to reconsider your options, that is if you can't stand the smell of defeat."

The man ignored this stranger's advice and filled a butterfly with dark energy

"So, you're sending a butterfly to steal something."

"First of all I am hawk moth, second, this is no longer a mere butterfly."

"Well then hawk moth, I think i can help with what you need. That is if you can help me annihilate the realms."

"And how will that be accomplished?"

With that on his mind, morkoth splashed some kind of jelly.

"This is my multiplication slime, and it will do a fine job of corrupting the weak minded. And don't worry about your singular insect, for i have a plan to revitalize all of your past servants.

And just like that, all the people who were tainted by hawk moth in the past were in a very big meeting space

"Good afternoon citizens of Paris, i am Morgan Shaw, and nobody knows what you have gone through except for me. Now, on to business, come on over as I call your names. Mr. Bruel

a big man soon came up

"Here sir."

"Kind sir, i seem to recall you were a golem of some sort."

"Yeah, a stoneheart."

One by one he called every single one of them by name and reminded them of what they were before.

"What you have gone through, you can become again, now try not to run away because I have every exit locked."

And that's when he released that one akuma swarm he made himself. Pretty soon, all the people who were tainted before were tainted again.

"There, was that so difficult."

And with that, hawk moth became another one of morkoth's minions. But there were more potential recruits to find and many more realms to go to.

Meanwhile, a warrior of pure light was on his way home when suddenly

"Camden, can you hear me."

"Kayla, what's going on."

"I'm afraid our worst fears have been realized, morkoth has been freed from the depths of Vulcan."

"Don't worry Kayla, i put him there once i can do it again."

So, Camden started to head off in pursuit of the one enemy he loathed. Unfortunately for him, that foe was two realms away from him.


End file.
